


Echo

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Every week...
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'gaining ground'

These little duels were still one of Dimitri's favourite things. Every week his dear friend would challenge him. Every week... 

This time, Felix's technique was giving him an advantage of Dimitri's brute strength. Dimitri almost laughed as he took a half-step back. 

Good-- Someone needed to be able to stand up to the king. 

But lest Felix think he was gaining too much ground, Dimitri pushed back, force behind his blade for the first time that day beyond simply parrying and guarding Felix's precise strikes. 

Oh, and Felix noticed, too. He grinned, wide, which Dimitri echoed... 

They both would win.


End file.
